EternalClan
Owned by Violetofen4 This clan is the closest border to DawnClan, both bitter rivals. EternalClan is well-known for its cats which sometimes have supernatural traits, which is why they are usually secluded, secretive, and powerful figures. Members Leader Duskstar - golden-and-white tom with black legs and paws, and a dusky black-tipped tail, with green eyes. Formerly named Richtofen. (Violet) Deputy Cinderwinter - light grey she-cat with darker flecks, and light blue eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat Rosemaryclaw - gold and white she-cat with big purple eyes. (Violet) MCA None Warriors Mintwish - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) Lightstep - small, lanky, pale grey she-cat, with a cream chest and paws, a white flash on her chest, and big, milky green eyes. (Violet) Blacksand - small black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Darkbloom - gray and white tom with dark purple eyes. (Violet) Willowblossom - pale greenish-grey she-cat with dark green eyes. (Violet) Sandfire - cream tom with golden speckles, and fierce ice-blue eyes. (Violet) Wolfleap - pale brown tom with big amber eyes. (Violet) Lavendershade - purple-white she-cat with pale green eyes. (Violet) Stardust- Dark gray-blue she-cat with ginger tips for ears and dazzling blue eyes. Almost completely silent, and is very durable and stocky. (Shuckle) Flintspark - dark grey tom with reddish-brown paws, and dark green eyes. (Violet) Flamestorm - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Violet) Yarrowtail - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Violet) Umbrastripe, a very dark gray tabby tom with ruby red eyes. Rped by Crys. Phantomheart - midnight black-and-white tom with golden eyes, and a white mask over the right side of his face. (Violet) Apprentices Songpaw - white she-cat with silver streaks, and light yellow eyes. Beautiful voiced. (Violet) Queens Amberfrost - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Formerly named Adelina. Expecting Duskstar's kits. (Violet) Himewolf - ginger she-cat with light brown eyes. Named for Himeheart and Faolanwolf, Mother to Applekit and Pyritekit. (Violet) Elders Thymefeather - pale greenish-grey she-cat with mossy streaks down her fur, a paler face, and large, dark emerald eyes. (Violet) Rocktuft - brown tom with spiky black ears and blue eyes (Violet) Kits Applekit - reddish-brown tom with bright green eyes. (Violet) Pyritekit - shiny silver tom with black and brown flecks. (Violet) Former Members Katya - pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Illness. (Violet) Friedrich - golden tom with green eyes. Illness. (Violet) Stormkit - dark blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. Illness. (Violet) Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Cats Outside the Clan Izabella - white she-cat with a black tabby tail, and bright green eyes. (Violet) Yuki - dark grey tom (Violet) Halle - ginger-and-brown tom with yellow eyes (Violet) Marguerite - light grey she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail. (Mistfire) Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Violet) RPG Archive These are from when we used to use this page to RP instead of comments. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Roleplay Only a few minutes later, a clan meeting was held. "Erik," Duskstar announced, "Has stripped himself of his loner title and joined the ranks of warriors as Phantomheart. May StarClan watch over him as he serves EternalClan." The newly named Phantomheart lingered in a gaze across the clan. The meeting was immediately dropped afterwards. Kramer watched, eyes burning. That traitorous rat! His heart was aching right now, for his Amberfrost, his Adelina! He wanted her back by his side...his mate once more. But his best friend and former deputy, Duskstar, had sweeped her up and took her as his own. And that was what shattered Kramer. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 02:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe looked over at Kramer, noticing his strange expression. 02:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer glared at Umbrastripe. "What do you want? Come to diss on me, the former EternalClan leader, for being betrayed by that...imbecile? I don't need your pity." VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 02:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe blankly stared at Kramer. "Calm down," He murmured. 02:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Calm down!? Duskstar stole my mate! You peasant, I'll kill you for that!" The tom who had once been loving and caring was gone, and a monster took its place. From over his shoulder, Phantomheart grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows before returning to his conversation with Darkbloom. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 02:42, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe rolled his eyes. "What's up with toms these days?" He muttered under his breath. He licked his pelt. 02:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer rose up, snarling, when Phantomheart padded over. "Umbrastripe, I believe that Duskstar requested you." As he said that, he tripped Kramer, who hit his chin against the hard ground, leaving the tom to screech. Everyone in camp turned to him in confusion, making his pelt hot in embarrassment, before they went back to what they were doing. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 02:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe caught Phantomheart trip Kramer, and raised an "eyebrow" suspiciously. 02:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Phantomheart cackled. "Just kidding, but how are you doing this pleasant afternoon?" At that moment, Phantomheart suddenly forgot why he was talking to Umbrastripe, and trotted away, not after kicking the collapsed Kramer in the face "accidently", to which the prisoner stood up, and marched towards Duskstar, who glared at him. "What do you want, you lying twat?" Duskstar snarled, drawing Amberfrost closer to him, who was growling lowly. "Control that d*mned Erik! He's out to get us and you don't see it!" VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 02:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe sighed and slumped. "Why is Phantomheart beating on Kramer?" He asked. 02:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- From out of nowhere, there was a POOF, and Phantomheart appeared behind him. "Because the tom is a wuss." he mewed, grinning mischeviously. His mask gleamed from the daylight, and his voice sounded almost supernaturally angelic. .::. Duskstar snarled furiously. "You're too uptight, and frankly, I'm not taking orders from you. Lightstep, take him back to his den." VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe sat up, his eyes widening in shock. "What the- where did you come from?" He demanded. 03:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I used to travel with gypsy cats, learned a few tricks," he murmured. His eyes glinted with torture for a brief second, but then he seemingly forced himself to smile. "I could show you sometime." his lips moved, but his voice came from across camp. "As I can also through my voice around." VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe tensed his shoulders, feeling very nervous about the tom. "No thanks." He mewed. 03:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright." this time his voice was normal, but still had that surreal quality to its ring. He pouted, then grinned again, an idea blooming. "Have you ever heard of those star cats? Cats blessed by StarClan with unspeakable powers?" VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe shook his head. "No, not really. Who are they?" 03:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll bet you Duskstar is one, and Amberfrost most definitely is. But I'll tell you right now, there are only a few. But I've wondered if Kramer is a demon cat, the opposite, cursed by the Dark Forest with powers of destruction. I want to stop him before he ruins everything." Phantomheart's golden eyes glinted. "Want to help me find out?" VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe obviously fell for the trick as he nodded. 03:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Phantomheart leaned in. "The only way to tell is if a vein in their wrist is slit and it drips out blood that is the color of red glass, as in very clear, that when water drops on it, it turns bright orange. So what I need you to do, is to fetch moss full of water, and I will knock out Kramer and sneak him out of camp. Meet me at the Tri Tree Clearing." VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe felt a little uneasy about the blood part, but he nodded and dashed away. 03:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Within minutes, Phantomheart had already gotten the unconscious Kramer to the outside world and to the infamous Tri Tree Clearing. He had taken vines and tied the tom down, so that he couldn't struggle. This would be the end of Kramer von Frederick, at last, he could take Mintwish as his own! VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe had brought along the moss, but he had forgotton to make it wet. He dropped the dry bundle of moss at Phantomheart's paws. 03:27, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Phantomheart nodded pleasurably, then turned to Umbrastripe. "Thank you, my friend. Shall we begin?" He took one sharp claw and carefully pierced and tore gently across Kramer's wrists. He was right, they were a very glassy looking red, but as he squeezed the moss, nothing came out. He turned to Umbrastripe, pretending to be fearful. "You fool, now we might kill him! If the moss isn't wet, the effects of the ritual will reverse and he'll die!" VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe panicked and dashed away with the moss. He brought it back, finally wet. 03:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Phantomheart sighed as Kramer awoke. He put a vine around his mouth to keep the dying tom from screaming, and snatched the moss. "Alright. Now is the moment of reveal, demon." He dripped the water into the blood pooling at their paws, but outside of Umbrastripe's view, enchanted the water. The blood turned orange. "Aha! I knew it! I knew it!" Phantomheart shrilled. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe widened his eyes. "You're a demon." He mewed blankly at Kramer. 03:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer shook his head violently, forcing the vines from his mouth as he began his final words. "It's him, the Ghost! He's going to kill you all, just watch...he's a freaking..." and he was gone. Phantomheart exchanged a bewildered glance at Kramer. "My StarClan, Umbrastripe, he's dead. We weren't fast enough with the water." VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 03:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Umbrastripe widened his eyes and looked down in guilt. "Sorry." His voice quivered. 03:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stardust looked around the camp coldly, thinking about the new warrior and how long it would take her to fully trust him. The rest of the Clan did, but it all seemed to quick. Shuckle* (talk) 10:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Group 935